Mr Monk and Skull Mountain
by Loyal Subject
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Mr. Monk, Shawn, Gus, Natalie, and L when they went to Six Flags after the Kira Case? Another installment to the Mr. Monk crossovers. Still enjoyable if you have not read the others!
1. Skull Mountain

_Well I'm back with another crazy crossover. This idea was originally supposed to be a one-shot but one thing led to another and now it is a story. It will not be as long as my Monk, Psych, Death Note crossover. This first chapter is based on actual events, well part of it, that took place at Six Flags. Pieces of Hope, deaf, myself, and Reiko Minase were all present! Now before I let you read this story, I am aware that there are some people who have no idea what Death Note is (considering this is in the Monk section after all) I will try my best to explain the Death Note events in my story but for now I will give you the basics. Basically all you need to know is one of the main characters is a world famous detective named L and his assistant is named Watari. In the previous fan fiction, Shawn, Gus, Natalie, and Mr. Monk traveled to Japan to help him solve a case. So enjoy reviews are appreciated!_

* * *

_  
**Mr. Monk and Skull Mountain**_

**Chapter One: Skull Mountain**

Mr. Monk, Natalie, Shawn, Gus, and L walked through the streets of Six Flags Great Adventure. L had a cup of banana split flavor dip n' dots in his hand. He had had every flavor of ice cream, or rather at least every kind of sweet, in the entire amusement park at least twice that day. It was amazing that he had not gotten sick considering all the rides he had been on. L was still surprised he was actually there. He hadn't been too keen on the idea in the first place but Mr. Monk seemed so excited that he bought tickets for everyone. Well at least until he realized that he bought tickets to an amusement park. He should have went with the Disney On Ice idea instead. Oh well, at least everyone else was enjoying themselves.

"Come on Mr. Monk just go on one ride," Shawn said.

"I'd rather not," Mr. Monk responded.

"How about Skull Mountain? I've been on this ride before it's no big deal. It's like the Pirates of the Caribbean ride in Disney Land. Well….minus the pirates," Shawn said.

"See, here's the thing: I don't like rides," Mr. Monk said.

"Come on. You got to take risks every once in a while. Live off the edge," Shawn persuaded.

"But what if the edge moves?" Mr. Monk asked.

"Come on L help me out here," Shawn said.

"What do you want me to say? If he doesn't wish to go on a ride, then he doesn't have to," L said.

"Whose side are you on?"

"Please Mr. Monk?" Natalie asked.

"...It's not a big ride?" Mr. Monk asked.

"I swear it isn't," Shawn said.

"You better not be lying Shawn," Gus said.

"Why would I do that?" Shawn replied.

The five friends waited patiently in line to go on Skull Mountain. Mr. Monk was about to back out about twelve times but luckily his friends kept him there. Well mostly Shawn. After about twenty minutes wait (it was November after all) the five were able to sit in their seats. Mr. Monk sat on Natalie's jacket so he wouldn't get any germs. He also used about twenty wipes to wipe down the handle bar. Shawn and Gus sat behind L, who was sitting by himself. Mr. Monk and Natalie sat in front of L with two big, tough guys sitting in front of them. They wondered why exactly two guys of that stature were going on a little ride like Skull Mountain.

"Excuse me sir but you have to sit normally," the man that was placing the bars down said to L. L reluctantly placed his legs down like a normal human being.

"Okay we're on the ride. We're on the ride. We're on the ride," Mr. Monk was saying.

"It's okay Mr. Monk calm down. It hasn't started yet," Natalie said.

"Seriously dude chill out," Shawn said. The carts suddenly began to move towards its destination. Mr. Monk jumped a little.

"We're moving, we're moving..." Mr. Monk said.

"Yes, we're moving Mr. Monk," L said from behind. He knew he wouldn't like this ride but knew he had no choice because of Mr. Monk. The cart traveled outside and the five could see people walking about the amusement park. They all imagined this would be a simple little ride until the carts began to travel into darkness.

"Oh shit!" Shawn exclaimed all of a sudden. The carts were now traveling upwards.

"What Shawn? What!" Mr. Monk exclaimed in panic.

"It's a real roller coaster!" Shawn exclaimed. L began to perk up a little at the hint of this. Mr. Monk's body immediately filled with terror. The roller coaster was now about to plunge downwards.

"I'm sooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry!" Shawn exclaimed as the roller coaster swooshed downwards into the darkness.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Mr. Monk and Natalie screamed at the same time. Natalie mostly screamed because of Mr. Monk who was completely terrified. Shawn and Gus began to scream just because it was fun. Most people would imagine this roller coaster being terrifying-with loopy-d-loops, swirls, the works- by listening to the four. However, it was just a simple little roller coaster designed for ten year olds. L watched the four screaming their heads off wondering when they were going on Kingda Ka. The two men in front were probably thinking the same thing as the roller coaster went around in the dark. Natalie eventually stopped screaming. When the ride was over, Mr. Monk practically jumped out of the cart.

"Woo! That was so much fun!" Shawn said, laughing at his stupidity. Gus laughed cheerfully as well. The entire scenario had been hilarious.

"Ugh...Natalie, I think we need to go back..." Mr. Monk said.

"What for?" Natalie asked.

"I think I left something back there," Mr. Monk said.

"What?"

"My stomach." Mr. Monk then looked over to L who was now eating more dip n' dots.

"How can you eat at a time like this?" Mr. Monk asked. L stopped and looked down at his little desert.

"It helps me think," L replied.

"Think? What do you need to think for? You're on vacation," Gus said.

"I always think. I can't not think," L said.

"For one day? One day L that's all we're asking. Then you can go back in hiding and do whatever your heart desires," Shawn said, "Just don't forget to email us."

"How could I?" L asked. Even if he wanted to forget the four, they would find a way to contact him. After all, they did have his cell phone number and clear ties with Watari. Who would have thought that L the famous detective that no one has ever seen would be at Six Flags just outside of San Francisco.

"It's too bad Watari couldn't come," Gus said.

"There weren't enough tickets. Not to mention, it would have been suspicious if he were here. He is a business man after all," L pointed out. Watari, L's faithful assistant, was most likely driving L's limo somewhere. Whether it was because Watari did not feel like sitting in the parking lot of Six Flags or because L didn't feel like paying for parking was beyond them. Either way, it clearly would have drawn attention if Watari was with them considering the black suits he always wore compared to L's simple white shirt with blue jeans and shoes with no socks. People were already giving occasional glances at Mr. Monk who was wearing a brown suit. L wanted to draw as little attention as possible considering who he was.

"Kingda Ka! Kingda Ka!" Shawn chanted, "Alright so who's going on? Me, Gus, and L. That's it right?"

"There is no way I'm going on that ride," Mr. Monk said as he eyed the huge roller coaster.

"I'll stay with Mr. Monk," Natalie said.

"Alrighty then. Let's go!" Shawn said as he, Gus, and L began to walk towards the deadly roller coaster.

"Did you know they named this ride after one of their white tigers," Gus said.

"And another random fact that no one cares about by Gus. Thank you for that little trivia," Shawn said.

"This ride has been shut down numerous times," L said.

"That's right which makes it risky," Shawn said.

"What if we die on this ride?" Gus asked nervously.

"We're not going to die. Come on we got through the Kira Case we can get through this," Shaun said.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shawn and Gus screamed as Kingda Ka sped up the ramp going from zero to a hundred and twenty eight miles per hour within seconds. However, the train could not reach the top and instead began to roll backwards.

"Oh no we're going backwards!" Gus said and it seemed as though he was going to cry. Shawn, Gus, and even L felt their hearts palpitating as the roller coaster made its way up the ramp once more, this time reaching the top. They were finally reaching the top at four hundred and fifty six feet.

"Oh my God!" Gus screamed.

"This is so cool!" Shawn exclaimed. Within seconds, the three were speeding down the enormous roller coaster. At one point, the three felt a sense of weightlessness and shortly after the ride was over.

"How was it?" Natalie asked the three as they approached from their little adventure.

"I am _never_ doing that again," Gus said.

"What? That was the best ride ever!" Shawn exclaimed.

"I think I might have gotten sick," L said.

"Well that's why you shouldn't have eaten all that junk food before going on the ride," Natalie said.

"But what are we supposed to do with this cookie we got L?" Mr. Monk asked. The three looked at the cookie for a moment and then looked as though they were about to vomit.

"Okay, okay, okay, We'll throw it out," Natalie said as she took the cookie and put it in the garbage.

"I'm never going to eat again," Gus said.

"_You're_ never going to eat again?" Mr. Monk said as though his little ten year old roller coaster experience was the worst thing in the world.

"Let's just get out of here," Shawn said, now starting to feel the consequences of Kingda Ka.

"An excellent idea," L said. He was getting tired of wearing shoes anyway. The five began to walk towards the exit until they noticed a huge crowd of people around Skull Mountain.

"Hey what's going on?" Shawn asked someone.

"Somebody died. The ride's closed," the person answered.

* * *

_So there you have it! Oh and I would just like to point out that I am aware that Kingda Ka is not located in the Six Flags by San Fransisco but I wanted this scene to happen so...yeah. Also please be patient with the new chapters. I am working on another fan fiction at the same time.  
_


	2. Accident?

_Sorry that I didn't update it on my usual friday night to celebrate another Monk and Psych episode. There was a really bad thunderstorm. Anyway, here's the newest chapter though I was surprised that I didn't get many reviews for this fan fic and instead for the first Monk, Psych, and Death Note fan fic lol. On a side note, I'm still debating on whether to keep this fan fiction where it is or to move it back to the Death Note section. But for now enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Two: Accident?**

Strips of caution tape laid across the entrance to the Skull Mountain ride. Security guards along with an ambulance truck were stationed in the front.

"Natalie, we were just on that ride," Mr. Monk said, "We could have died!"

"But we didn't," Shawn pointed out, "I say we check it out." Shawn, followed by Gus, began to walk towards the caution tape. A plump man with a security guard uniform on stood directly in front of the blockade, sent to make sure no one entered. Shawn took a quick glance at his name tag, reading Billy Wianz, before closing his eyes. Mr. Monk, Natalie, and L followed behind the fake psychic.

"Gus, I'm getting something," Shawn said, holding his index finger to his head, "A spirit is calling me."

"Who are you?" Billy asked as Shawn, Gus, Natalie, Mr. Monk, and L approached him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Shawn said, "I'm Shawn Spencer and this is my partner Burton Guster. We're with the Santa Barbara Psychic Department. Did somebody die here Billy?"

"How did you know my name?" Billy asked, looking surprised. Shawn just shrugged. "Wow amazing." Mr. Monk rolled his eyes.

"Hello, my name is Adrian Monk and this is my assistant Natalie Teeger. We're with the San Francisco Police Department," Mr. Monk said. Billy nodded clearly well aware of who Adrian Monk was.

"Who's he?" Billy asked, gesturing to L. Before L could respond, Shawn and Gus were already fumbling with the answer.

"Oh, he's a friend of ours," Gus said.

"Yes...his name is...L—" Shawn said. He was used to just calling L "L" that he had no idea what to say. "Larry," he finally said. Larry? Larry was the best they could come up with?

"Yes, my name is Edward Larry Stretton," L recovered smoothly. The last thing he wanted was someone finding out his identity was a fake.

"Do you mind if we poke around a bit?" Shawn asked. Billy shrugged.

"If you want. There's nothing really to investigate," Billy said.

"We'd like to check it out if you don't mind," Mr. Monk said. He was actually hoping that there was something more to this otherwise it meant he went on an extremely dangerous ride.

"Right this way," Billy said as he lifted up the caution tape. Mr. Monk, Natalie, Shawn, Gus, and L followed Billy as he led them down the familiar path to the roller coaster. The five were led into the main part of the ride only instead of it being pitch black; the room was filled with lights. The five took a moment to stare at the roller coaster, knowing they had been on the very same ride not too long ago.

"It seemed a lot bigger in the dark," Shawn said as he noted the small size of the coaster.

"I was on that?" Mr. Monk said, terrified, "What was I thinking? This ride looks like it's going to break down any second."

"Well that explains the death," Gus said, trying to avoid taking another possible case. After all, he did have a job to get back to unlike Shawn and the others.

"So what do we got here?" Shawn asked as he walked over to where the body was. Mr. Monk, Natalie, and Gus followed. L decided to try and stay away from the scene. He was tempted to observe the scenario but knew that if he did there was a chance of blowing his cover.

"Nothing really. The woman, Casey Williams, went on the ride. The employees switched shifts once the ride was over. The employee wasn't aware that Casey was still getting off the ride and starts it up again. After that, she goes flying without her bar down and well you know the rest. This sort of thing happens every once in a while. She just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Tragic it is but that's what you have to expect when you go on these rides," Billy replied.

"No one thought to check that everyone's bar was down?" Natalie asked.

"Like I said, they switched shifts at that time so the one runnin' the ride, she feels horrible about it, thought that the previous runner had already checked the bars," Billy said.

"You think they would have seen that the bar was up," Gus said.

"Casey was sitting in the back so everyone was in front of her. No one could have seen it. Plus, the bar doesn't go up that high. Another bit of bad luck I suppose," Billy said. Shawn looked down at the girl's body. She had multiple bruises all over her body no doubt from the ride. However, he also noticed a little bruise about the size of a finger print on the girl's neck.

"Why wouldn't she push the bar down herself if she knew the ride was starting up again? Or scream?" Mr. Monk was saying.

Suddenly, Shawn raised his index finger in the air. He then made his finger fly in all different directions as he moaned slightly. It was then that L walked over to the body and watched Shawn in his "psychic moment".

"I'm getting something...It's Casey..." Shawn said. Mr. Monk rolled his eyes again as he looked down at the body to figure out what Shawn had witnessed. L placed his finger to his lips and looked down as well. The two noticed the same mark Shawn had picked up on.

"I don't know why I can't control my finger! Why can't I?" Shawn exclaimed, "What are you trying to tell me?"

"It's a bruise on her neck," L pointed out. He simply couldn't resist getting involved. He was after all, the world's greatest detective. "Someone must have hit her pressure point. Pressure points can cause people to have black outs and if they are not treated right away, they can cause death depending on where the pressure point is located." Billy, Natalie, and Gus looked down and saw the bruise as well.

"Damn, good thing you pointed that out. You should be a detective," Billy told L.

"Thanks," L replied.

"Yeah but he saw that because of my psychic abilities," Shawn said.

"Someone must have known about pressure points and hit her there to knock her out. Then the ride went off. He must have been planning this for a long time," Mr. Monk said.

"It is unlikely that we'll find fingerprints on the body since he was obviously planning this. We should have an autopsy to find out if the cause of death was a result from the pressure points," L said. Natalie tapped L on the shoulder to remind him where he was and he would not be leading this investigation like his other cases. L immediately remained silent.

"We need to look at the security cameras. Maybe we'll be able to see who went on the ride with her," Gus suggested. L was once again about to say something but remembered that this was not the time nor place to speak.

"I doubt it. Whoever did this knew when they were switching shifts. He probably knew where the security cameras were located as well," Mr. Monk said, "We should look around for a little while longer."

The detectives' train of thought was interrupted by the ring of Natalie's cell phone. She took it out of her purse and looked at it for a moment.

"It's the Captain," she said. Everyone waited patiently until Natalie finally hung up the phone. "We have to go Mr. Monk. There's been a homicide in San Francisco."

"Now? But what about this murder?" Mr. Monk said.

"We can take it from here Mr. Monk," Billy said, coming back into the conversation, "We just have to interview all of the employees and we'll have our man in no time." Mr. Monk was about to protest some more but Natalie led him out before he could object.

"I can't believe you aren't going to take the case," Shawn said.

"I'll work on it once I see the crime scene back in San Francisco," Mr. Monk said.

"Dude you're never going to come back here," Shawn said.

"Why don't you guys just work on the case since Mr. Monk is busy," Natalie said.

"That's a good idea," Gus said. Wait, what was he saying? He wanted to get the hell out of there.

"Woo! So we get to stay here a little longer. I say we go on Kingda Ka again," Shawn said.

"Yes, well I'll leave you to your cases then," L said as he took out his cell phone.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Shawn asked.

"I'm calling Watari. Our flight leaves soon for Europe," L said as he began to call Watari. Shawn, however, snatched L's cell phone from his hand.

"You can't go now. Now you can see how we solve our cases. You know without going into hiding," Shawn said.

"You know what, that's a good idea," Natalie said as much as she hated to say that.

"Yeah. We'll stay here too until the two cases are solved," Shawn said.

"But where are we all going to stay?" Gus asked.

"Well L could just get us hotel rooms," Shawn said.

"Absolutely not," Natalie said, "Why don't you just stay at Mr. Monk's house?"

"What?" Mr. Monk said, "Natalie, listen to yourself. They can't all stay at my house."

"Well they can't all stay at mine," Natalie said, "How about Shawn and Gus will stay at my house and L and Watari can stay at your house."

"I'd rather have it no one stays at my house," Mr. Monk said.

"Well I can't fit six people in my house Mr. Monk nor can I take care of six people. Now you can choose to have either L and Watari or Shawn and Gus." Mr. Monk sighed.

"Okay fine," Mr. Monk said, "But whose L going to go with now? He can't just stay at my house unsupervised."

"He's coming with us of course," Shawn said as he pulled L towards him and Gus.

"What? No, he's coming with us," Natalie said as she pulled L back towards herself and Mr. Monk.

"But he has to come on Kingda Ka with us," Shawn said, pulling L once more.

"He's going to get sick if he goes on that ride again," Natalie said, also pulling L.

"I would prefer to keep my arms attached to my body please," L said. Shawn and Natalie immediately let go. "How about we do this: I will accompany Mr. Monk and Natalie for today and then tomorrow I will go with Shawn and Gus."

"Yeah sounds good," Shawn said.

"Fine but we should all take separate cars. Just in case," Natalie said. Everyone nodded in agreement. L then snatched back his cell phone and dialed Watari's number.

"Watari, we're leaving and we will be following Natalie's car," L instructed. The two groups then departed and went their separate ways.

* * *

_The next chapter might not come out for a while. I still haven't completely figured out Monk's case just yet hehe. _


	3. Mr Monk and the Other Case

_Hello again and sorry that this chapter is a little on the short side but I wanted to separate monk's adventures from psych's so yeah. So please read and review! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Three: Mr. Monk and the Other Case**

Mr. Monk sat in the passenger's seat of Natalie's car as the two drove back towards San Francisco to await their new case. Mr. Monk kept straightening the mirror to make sure it was just right. Natalie kept her eyes on the road and occasionally glanced through her mirrors to confirm Watari was following them.

"Natalie, you're going fifty five miles per hour," Mr. Monk observed looking at her speedometer.

"I have to slow down a little so Watari can catch up," Natalie said.

"Could you go fifty four miles per hour then?" Mr. Monk asked. Natalie roller her eyes as she began to slow down just slightly so that her speedometer now read fifty four.

Just a few moments later, Natalie was parking off to the side of a street in San Francisco close to where Captain Stottlemeyer had said the address was for the victim. Mr. Monk and Natalie stepped out of the vehicle as Watari parked behind them. Both L and Watari stepped out of their vehicle and began to walk towards the victim's home with Natalie and Mr. Monk leading the way. One of the police officers led the four towards the backyard.

Mr. Monk's eyes immediately widened at the sight of garbage lying everywhere. Cups, plates, beer bottles, beer cans, forks, knives, etc. were scattered across the lawn.

"Well looks like someone had a party," Natalie said.

"Monk," Captain Stottlemeyer called as he and Randy Disher stood at the edge of an in-ground pool. Mr. Monk motioned that he would be there shortly as he bent down to pick up a cup. "Don't touch that Monk, it's evidence," Stottlemeyer said. Mr. Monk reluctantly rose from his position and began to walk toward the pool like everyone else. L happened to notice a piece of cake lying on one of the many tables in the yard and was tempted to pick it up.

"Captain! I almost got this one to work," Randy said as he held his latest mp3 player. The captain simply rolled his eyes.

"You got another mp3 player?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah, this one's from a different company but it's still not working," Randy said in dismay.

"Randy, do I have to smash this one too?" the captain asked.

"No," Randy answered as he put the mp3 player in his pocket. Stottlemeyer then nodded his head towards L and Watari.

"What are they doing here?" Captain Stottlemeyer asked Mr. Monk, now standing just across from the captain. Mr. Monk turned back towards them.

"Oh it's nothing. They just want to see how I solve my cases," Mr. Monk explained.

"Yes, we are just here to observe. Nothing more," L said as he walked around the garbage.

"Hey Edward, how's it going?" Randy said. Oh no, more questions about L were sure to follow. Poor Randy had still not come to realize that L was standing in front of him despite the fact that he was L's "biggest fan". He only knew the detective as Edward Stretton just as Stottlemeyer did.

"Fine Mr. Disher," L said.

"So now, how many times have you met L?" Randy asked.

"Not many, if you wish to know about L, ask Watari," L said pointing to his assistant, "He always works with L on his cases." Normally, L would have refused to tell someone Watari's identity. However, L did not want to be bothered with questions at this time so he decided to let Watari answer everything for him. He wanted to pay attention to the case. Watari clearly knew this and was rather annoyed that he was stuck with answering Randy's questions but he made no notion of his feelings.

"So Watari, what's he like?" Randy asked.

"Well L can be rather troublesome at times with his constant need for vegetables. He is also rather old and is a bit on the short side," Watari said. L began to frown at Watari's description. He wasn't sure if Watari was doing this to keep L's identity a secret or because he was annoyed at L for dumping Randy on him.

"Right...now let's say I wanted to send him a gift or something through Mr. Monk. What would I get him?" Randy asked as he wrote down everything that Watari had said.

"Socks," Watari said without hesitation.

"Socks?" Randy asked.

"Socks," Watari repeated.

"Randy!" Stottlemeyer yelled. Randy immediately turned around to Mr. Monk, Natalie, and his captain.

"Yes Captain?" Randy asked.

"Would you like to join us in this homicide or would you rather continue gathering information for your L fan club?" Stottlemeyer asked.

"Right, sorry Captain," Randy said and then he turned back to Watari and L, "I got to go." L continued to frown slightly at Watari's comments while Watari simply chuckled to himself. Watari placed his hand quickly on L's shoulder as to reassure him that it was all in good fun.

"Now I'll explain it again so L Jr. can catch up," Stottlemeyer said, "The victim had a party for her promotion. At about seven o' clock yesterday the victim falls in the pool and drowns at her party. We have plenty of witnesses that saw this."

"So why do you need me?" Mr. Monk asked eyeing the pool.

"We just want you to check it out just in case," Stottlemeyer explained, "This is the victim. Her name was Monica Renalds." Captain Stottlemeyer motioned towards a corpse that was lying not too far away from the pool. Mr. Monk stared at it for a moment then began to look around the yard. L walked to where the body was located and examined it. It was slightly shocking to him. L had never really been this close to a corpse before. Normally, he solved cases through pictures that were sent to his computer by Watari. Seeing two corpses in one day was rather interesting to him.

"Natalie, wipe," Mr. Monk said as he looked down at a plastic cup. Natalie walked towards her boss and handed him a wipe. Mr. Monk used this wipe to pick up the plastic cup. Everyone else walked towards the detective and looked at the cup he was holding. "This was her cup," Mr. Monk explained.

"How do you know?" Randy asked.

"The lipstick on the cup matches the one she's wearing," Mr. Monk explained. He looked inside the cup to see if he could find anything. "There's some sort of residue at the bottom of this cup." Captain Stottlemeyer took the cup from the detective and looked at the contents.

"You're right...looks like somebody drugged her," Captain Stottlemeyer said. Mr. Monk continued to pace around the yard.

"But maybe she took whatever it was herself. She worked at a pharmacy," Randy said, flipping through his notes.

"If she worked at a pharmacy then she would have known not to go swimming after taking whatever it is she took," Mr. Monk said.

"Maybe she was drunk," Randy said flatly. Mr. Monk shook his head.

"No, I don't think so," Mr. Monk replied as he paced around the yard. Within minutes, he found a small container. Natalie promptly handed him a wipe and he picked up the object. It was a small container filled with pills.

"Well I bet my money that that's the murder weapon," Stottlemeyer said as he took the pill bottle with the wipe, "with this and the residue in the cup we should have an answer by tomorrow from forensics when they get here."

"Okay well we have to go now and prepare for our guests," Natalie said.

"Guests? What guests are you talking about Natalie?" Stottlemeyer asked.

"Shawn and Gus are staying at my house until they solve a murder at Six Flags and Edward and Watari are staying with Mr. Monk," Natalie explained.

"Wait, wait, wait. Monk is having people...stay over?" Stottlemeyer asked as Natalie nodded in the affirmative.

"Well if Monk has issues they could always stay at my house. I have a futon," Randy said. Stottlemeyer rolled his eyes.

"I do not sleep that often so there should not be a problem," L explained.

"Shall we depart Mr. Stretton?" Watari asked. The two wanted to get out of there as soon as possible before Randy could protest. They wouldn't be surprised if Mr. Monk was in favor of Randy's idea. Poor Randy.

"Yeah you all better go," Stottlemeyer said, "We'll call you in the morning and let you know what we found out." And with that, the four departed making their way towards their vehicles.


	4. Cartoons Galore

_I'm back! Sorry, I was having a bit of writer's block. I do realize this chapter is very short and I apologize. This is the last time that I separate the two groups by chapter. I am also working on a much darker story at the same time so it is a little hard to come up with comical instances. Unfortunately, I am still having the same writer's block so the next update might not come for a while but I do hope these new episodes tonight will give me some inspiration. Anyhoo, enjoy this chapter and as always reviews are welcomed though I don't blame you if you choose to not review this chapter since it is so short._

* * *

**Chapter Four: Cartoons Galore**

"Man that Houdini ride was something, eh Gus?" Shawn asked as the two exited Houdini's Great Escape ride.

"Shawn, shouldn't we be working on the case?" Gus asked.

"Oh right...well I guess we should get to that...now," Shawn said.

"Thank you. Now I think we should start questioning the workers of the ride," Gus began. However, Shawn had other ideas. He was walking towards some of the park workers dressed up as Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck. "Shawn, Shawn! Where are you going?" Gus exclaimed.

"I'm investigating a murder," Shawn replied simply.

"By interrogating Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck?" Gus asked.

"All detectives have to start somewhere," Shawn said as he got in line behind the other four year olds. When it was finally their turn, Shawn began to pose for the camera man to take some pictures.

"Listen we would like to ask you some questions," Shawn began to ask Bugs Bunny as he continued to pose for a picture, "It's about the accident that happened on Skull Mountain today." Bugs Bunny, however, made no notion to answer Shawn's questions. "Maybe I'm not being clear. We're with the Santa Barbara Police," Shawn continued. Bugs still did not answer.

"Hey what about Daffy? You should ask him questions too," Gus said as he stood next to the enormous duck. Daffy nodded his head in agreement and Gus did the same. It's always the side kicks that get left out of this.

"Gus, your friend wants to talk to you," Shawn said. Gus turned back around and found Daffy sticking his giant bill in Gus' face.

"...Hi?" Gus said.

"We were here while it happened but Jimmy is going to be upset," Bugs finally said in a low voice so the children could not hear him.

"Wait, what are you talking about whose Jimmy?" Shawn said.

"Jimmy Posito, he's Casey's boyfriend," the bunny answered. Shawn and Gus looked at each other as they learned this information.

"Where can we find this Jimmy?" Gus asked.

"He works on the Spongebob ride," Daffy answered.

"Thanks..." Shawn said. The two walked away from the dressed up people as they held up the line of children waiting to see their favorite cartoon characters.

"So the victim happens to be a worker's girlfriend. Coincidence?" Shawn said.

"I don't think so," Gus replied.

"You're right. I think we should check this Jimmy Posito guy out," Shawn said.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Shawn, is this really necessary?" Gus asked as he and Shawn sat down in one of the seats on the Spongebob 3D ride. Shawn slipped on his 3D glasses and sat back in his chair.

"Come on Gus what kind of trip to Six Flags is complete without going on the Spongebob ride," Shawn said, "Besides, Jimmy works on this ride remember? We need to act as simple people enjoying a simple ride first."

"Whatever you say Shawn," Gus said as he put on his 3D glasses as well.

**OoOoOoO**

"Oh Gus, wasn't that the best ride ever?" Shawn said sarcastically.

"No," Gus replied flatly as the two exited the ride.

"Let's go on again. My treat," Shawn said.

"Shawn, we have a case to solve!"

"You're right..." Shawn then began to walk towards one of the workers of the ride. "Excuse me; I'm looking for a ...what...what's that Casey?...a Jimmy Posito. It's very urgent that we speak to him."

"Who the hell are you?" the worker asked.

"My name is Shawn Spencer I'm the head psychic for the Santa Barbara Police and this is Burton Gus Guster. We have information concerning his girlfriend Casey Williams. Casey says it's very urgent that we speak to him."

"Right..." the worker replied, "He's in the back." She pointed towards the direction of Jimmy Posito's location. Shawn and Gus immediately walked towards the back where they were hoping to find their suspect. However, he was not there.

"Must have found out already," Gus said. Shawn began to look around the controls and other gizmos that filled the room in order to operate the ride. He noticed a piece of paper lying on the ground.

"Hello, what have we here," Shawn said as he picked up the piece of paper, "_Jimmy, tomorrow I am running a little late. I'll be at Golden Gate's Yoga Enrichment Center around twelve._ Well this is very helpful. Looks like we'll be spending tomorrow at the Gold Gate Yoga Enrichment Center."

"Good, now let's go back to San Francisco. I'm getting tired of this place."

"But Gus don't you want to pay a visit to Daffy before we go?"

"Knock it off Shawn."

"Spending the night at Natalie's will be very interesting. Do you think her daughter has an Easy Bake Oven? I am in the mood for a pineapple upside down cake."


	5. A Night in San Francisco

_Well it's Friday and you know what that means! That's right an all new chapter of Mr. Monk and Skull Mountain! Thank you once again for sending in reviews and keep them coming! They make me feel special XD. Last week's "Circle of Life" moment is now in my profile and it will make an appearance in this fan fiction you can be sure of that. Just not in this chapter but anyway enjoy this one until next week._

* * *

**Chapter Five: A Night in San Francisco**

**At the Teeger House**

"Mom why can't I have a sleepover?" Julie asked her mother while they both worked on the dishes.

"I already told you Julie we have people staying with us tonight," Natalie explained.

"Can't you just make them stay at Mr. Monk's house?" Julie pleaded.

"No, I can't just make them stay at Mr. Monk's house. You know how he gets. He's probably already having a hard time with L and Watari staying at his house."

"Please..." Julie began to beg, letting her puppy eyes do all the work. Before Natalie could say anymore, Shawn and Gus burst through the door. Well, Shawn did.

"Hey guys, what's going on? I am ready for a one super de dooper slumber party. We should really just get Mr. Monk and L over here. I mean no slumber party is complete without everyone. Maybe a little karaoke, some pineapple upside down cake..." Shawn began to ramble.

"See Mom, Shawn thinks it's a good idea to have a sleep over," Julie said.

"Well yes, obviously that's why we're here," Shawn said.

"You guys don't mind if I invite some friends over tonight, right?" Julie asked.

"No of course not! The more the merrier!" Shawn exclaimed.

"Excuse me? This is still_my_ house and there will be no more guests tonight," Natalie said firmly.

"What? Why not? We're going to have oodles of fun," Shawn said.

"Shawn, you do realize we'll be spending an entire evening with a bunch of fifteen year olds," Gus said.

"Point taken...that really isn't any fun now that I think about it," Shawn said, "Sorry kiddo you're on your own." Julie, feeling betrayed, stomped off to her room, slamming the door. "Harsh."

"She'll get over it. Now, you two are staying in the guest room which is down the hall and to the left," Natalie said.

"Right. So do you have one of those old Easy Bake Ovens because we left ours down in Santa Barbara and I am just in the mood for pineapple upside down cake. Actually, I'm going to need the mix for it too," Shawn said as he began to walk into the kitchen. "Wow what a nice place this is."

"Shawn, Shawn! What are you doing?" Gus asked.

"Gus, how can we make a pineapple upside down cake without the ingredients," Shawn said as he began to look through the cupboards. "Here, Gus you look for the ingredients and I'll go get the Easy Bake Oven."

"Why don't you just use the regular oven?" Natalie asked.

"Because I might set the house on fire," Shawn replied.

"Well we don't have an Easy Bake Oven," Natalie said, "So you're going to just not have your cake. I have to go to Mr. Monk's house and see how he's doing." Shawn let out a fake gasp.

"No Easy Bake Oven! Gus, do you believe this? How will we survive without the classic Hasbro cooking oven?"

"I don't know Shawn," Gus said in an irritated tone.

"Shouldn't your daughter have one of these?" Shawn asked.

"I don't remember if I still have it Shawn! I probably threw it out!" Natalie replied.

"Well we'll just have to find out won't we? Gus, to the basement!" Shawn said as he began to look for the entranceway to the basement in order to find his Easy Bake Oven.

"Shawn, no! NO!" Natalie screamed as she tried to stop him. This was going to be impossible tonight. How was she going to check up on Mr. Monk when she had to deal with these two at the same time? She couldn't do this alone. Unless...

Natalie rushed to her daughter's room and knocked on the door.

"What?" Julie's voice came from the other side, sounding quite angry.

"Julie listen, I'll make it up to you. As soon as Shawn and Gus leave which should only be in about three days tops, I'll let you have your slumber party and you can invite as many people as you want," Natalie bribed.

"What's the catch?" Julie asked. Curse her daughter for being so smart!

"I need you to watch Mr. Monk and L for a little while. I'll pay you," Natalie threw into the deal. She knew her daughter wouldn't refuse considering Natalie had refused to pay for Julie's new, expensive sneakers that she just had to have.

"Deal," Julie said.

**At the Monk Residence **

"Why is there plastic wrapping on everything?" L asked as he sat on a couch, his feet resting just on the edge like they always did. Mr. Monk had made Watari and L stand in the hallway for about an hour and L guessed it was so Mr. Monk could put plastic wrapping on literally everything in the house.

"Well...how do I explain? It's mine," was Mr. Monk's best explanation.

"I see," L replied.

"You're not planning on sleeping tonight are you?" Mr. Monk asked, readying the roll of plastic wrap.

"No," L answered.

"Good I was afraid I was going to run out," Mr. Monk sighed with relief.

"You won't need to worry about us Mr. Monk," L said as he got up and walked to the kitchen, no doubt looking for some sort of sweet. He opened the refrigerator to find that everything was in plastic containers and/or plastic baggies along with labels.

"Is there a reason why everything is so...organized?" L asked.

"It keeps the food from touching," Mr. Monk replied.

"Ah." L began to search the refrigerator's contents for something sweet while Monk cringed at every moment. "Do you have cake?"

"Uhh...here's the thing. I don't have anything...sweet in the fridge," Mr. Monk replied. Now this was indeed a problem. There was a ninety five percent chance that L could not survive without sweets. Mr. Monk didn't want to even think about what could happen if L was away from sweets for very long. He imagined it being a lot like an alcoholic suffering from withdrawal. L looked back towards Watari.

"Watari," L said.

"I'll be back shortly," Watari said as he walked toward the door. Just as Watari was leaving, Julie was entering. She said her hellos to him before entering the kitchen.

"Hello Mr. Monk, L," Julie said.

"Hello Julie," Mr. Monk said. L simply nodded. The idea of a fifteen year old girl who probably gossips about every thing that happens in her life made L slightly uneasy especially since she knew who he was. "Where's Natalie?" Monk asked.

"Oh Mom can't come. She sent me instead."

"Why?"

"Shawn is tearing our house apart looking for a toy that I had when I was seven."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Yup, so I'm here to baby-sit the two of you."

"Baby-sit?" L asked.

"Julie, Julie, Julie," Mr. Monk said and he chuckled a little, "I don't think that's necessary. We are both capable adults. We don't need a baby-sitter."

"Watari is here too," L pointed out.

"Oh yeah? Let me guess, Watari went to go buy you anything sweet because Mr. Monk doesn't have any. Mom says Watari is a bad influence and your sweet tooth is going to lead to serious health problems when you get older," Julie said.

"Ms. Teeger..." L began.

"And, I'm sure Mr. Monk hasn't told you yet that you aren't allowed to use the bathroom. Which means you're going to have to go ask Kevin Dorfman if you can use his bathroom and I'm sure Mr. Monk didn't tell you that he _never_stops talking," Julie continued.

"I am completely aware of the situation, thank you," L lied. He knew about Mr. Monk's bathroom problem but he had no knowledge of this Kevin Dorfman.

"Alright look Julie, what is your mom paying you?" Mr. Monk asked.

"Eight dollars an hour."

"We'll pay you double," L quickly said.

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"So where am I supposed to go while I'm supposed to be watching you two?"

"Can't you just...drive?" Monk asked.

"I'm fifteen! And with what car?" Julie said, "Besides, you're too cheap to pay me that much."

"On the contrary, Mr. Monk has ample money that was rewarded to him for assisting in capturing Kira," L said.

"Eh...no I don't," Monk said.

"What do you mean?" L asked.

"Well you know everything I took to Japan...I burned it. I used the money to replace everything."

"You burned everything that you took to Japan?" L asked.

"Yeah." Before L could further question this action, Watari re-entered with a box containing cake. L immediately sat down the way he always did, waiting patiently for his cake. Watari did not seem to mind and cut a piece for both L and Julie.

"Wow, I'm getting paid double _and_cake. You should come over more often," Julie said.

"You're no longer getting paid double. You can't leave therefore the deal is off," L replied, taking a bite of the cake goodness. Julie frowned for a moment before taking a bite of her own cake.

"By the way, Mr. Monk, I noticed that everything in your house is in complete order except for the table located in the other room. Why is that?" L asked.

"That's the way Trudy liked it," Monk answered. L simply nodded not saying another word.

At about eleven o'clock, Julie left at the sound of Natalie's car horn in front of the Monk residence. Mr. Monk guessed Natalie was having a lot of trouble with Shawn and Gus considering she did not stop in. The two households went their separate ways, one chaotic while the other peaceful, for the rest of the night.


	6. The Cases Continue

_Well the bad news is there was no Monk and Psych on last night. The good news is I wrote another chapter! Sorry, I would have put it up last night but my computer was acting strange . Anyway, so here you go and enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Six: The Cases Continue**

**Monk**

Randy Disher and Captain Stottlemeyer got out of their vehicle, waiting for Mr. Monk and Natalie. Earlier that day, the captain called Natalie informing her that they discovered who the prescription belonged to. The stuff that was in the prescription was also inside the victim's body.

"Randy, what are you doing?" Stottlemeyer asked his partner. Randy was looking down at his notes that was filled with information. It was almost like Randy was studying for something.

"Oh, I'm just looking over my questions," Randy answered.

"Questions? What questions?" Stottlemeyer asked.

"Questions to ask Watari. I've been thinking..." This ought to be good. "...I mean what are the odds that L would have asked for Monk to help solve the Kira case in the beginning? He just happens to become friends with Monk and I'm his biggest fan and now his assistant is here."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Look sir, I know you told me not to mention this again but I really think this is happening for a reason. Maybe I'm supposed to be the successor of L."

"The successor of L? Randy I'm sure he has successors already."

"But what if Monk put in a good word for me and then I could become a successor!"

"I don't think so."

"Circle of Life."

"That's the Lion King, Randy. Look we're not having this discussion again about the cub and the Diet Coke. So just drop it before I shoot you."

Just as Randy was about to open his mouth, Natalie's car pulled into the driveway behind their own car. Natalie stepped out, clearly pissed. It must have been a terrible night for her. Mr. Monk, however, was actually smirking slightly. Randy was disappointed when he noticed that L and Watari were not there.

"Where's Watari and Edward?" Randy asked.

"They're with Shawn and Gus for the day," Mr. Monk said.

"How was your night?" Stottlemeyer asked.

"Terrible! Absolutely terrible! Shawn tore my house apart for a stupid toy for seven year old girls!" Natalie practically shouted.

"Ooo that bad huh?" Stottlemeyer said.

"Did they find the toy?" Randy asked.

"Does it matter?" Stottlemeyer asked Randy.

"I was just curious."

"Yeah they found it. At two o' clock in the morning."

"How was your night Monk?" Stottlemeyer asked.

"It was great. I didn't have to do anything. Edward and Watari just stayed up all night and they didn't make any messes. It was great," Monk said.

"Good for you," Natalie grumbled. Her cell phone began to ring. Natalie took the cell phone out of her bag and answered it. "Hello? Oh, hi. Uh yeah sure."

"Who is it?" Monk asked.

"It's Edward. He wants to know what's going on in the investigation."

"Why?" Randy asked.

"I think he's bored because Shawn and Gus haven't gotten up yet. Here I'll put it on speaker." With a click of the button, L was now a part of the conversation.

"Hey Edward, how's it going?" Randy asked.

"Fine."

"Circle of Life," Randy said to Stottlemeyer.

"So why are we here?" Mr. Monk asked.

"This is the owner of the prescription found in the victim's body," Stottlemeyer answered.

"Her name is Pamela Cruchsaw, P as in psychic..." Randy began.

"The P is silent in psychic..." Natalie said.

"No you can hear it a little p-sychic."

"We don't need you spell it out for us," Monk said.

"I'm spelling it out for Edward."

"I can hear fine Randy, thank you," L said from the phone.

"Alright then let's get this show on the road," Stottlemeyer said as he began to walk towards the woman's door. After knocking twice, the group waited patiently until a brunette in her forties or so answered the door.

"Pamela Cruchsaw," the captain said.

"Yes?"

"We're with the San Francisco Police Department and we believe this prescription is yours," the captain continued. He handed her the bottle of pills.

"Yes these are mine. But what does my missing prescription got to do with you?"

"Missing?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, when I went to pick up my prescription they said it was missing," Pamela answered. Captain Sottlemeyer and Randy looked at each other for a moment.

"Uhh...I guess we're done here then. We're going to have to keep your prescription as evidence."

"So what do we do now?" Randy asked.

"Check the guest list at the party," Monk said, "Maybe it was someone who worked at the pharmacy."

"No good almost everyone was at the party," Randy said.

"What do you mean by 'almost'?" L asked from the phone.

"One person was working: Al Sharpona."

"And you didn't find this the least bit suspicious?" Stottlemeyer asked Randy.

"No I checked it out, he answered the phone and everything during the hours of the party," Randy said.

"We should still check this guy out," Monk said.

**Psych**

"Watari and I can just follow you in our –" L began.

"We won't take no for an answer! What kind of bonding time would be complete without sharing a ride in a simple blue car," Shawn said, "And when we get back there's a piece of pineapple upside down cake with your name on it."

"L, you get shotgun," Gus said.

"Woa woa woa. I always get shotgun when you're driving," Shawn said.

"Yeah, I know I figured we let our guest get shotgun."

"So our friendship means nothing to you?" Shawn said.

"Watari and I prefer—" L began.

"Excuse me? But who made me give up shotgun to a cat?"

"The back is fine for—" L tried again.

"Look Gus I told you, the cat would have vomit all over your car if it didn't ride shotgun."

"Watari and I do not mind sitting in the back. I prefer it. This way people will not be able to see me through the tinted windows," L finally said.

"Okay cool," Gus and Shawn said together as they got in the car.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"BORN TO BE WILD!" Shawn sang at the top of his lungs while Gus strummed against the steering wheel. L and Watari simply sat quietly in the back. Well this certainly was...interesting.

"Where is our destination?" L asked but of course Shawn and Gus couldn't hear him due to the loud music. L sighed.

"Did you say something?" Shawn shouted.

"Yes." Shawn turned down the volume. "Where is our destination?"

"Oh some martial arts yoga thing. We're going to go see our main suspect's friend."

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

The four walked into Golden Gate's Yoga Enrichment Center. The place was much bigger than Shawn and Gus had anticipated.

"Alright now this person that we're looking for should be around here somewhere," Shawn said.

"Yeah one problem Shawn: we have no idea who we're looking for," Gus said.

"Would you like me to examine this letter you found?" L asked.

"Yes," Gus said.

"What! NO! That's cheating," Shawn said. He began to search through the large room. It wasn't too difficult. He needed to find someone who was standing by the entrance waiting for his buddy. There were only a few people waiting by the entrance. Now he needed something that would point out the fact that he worked at Six Flags. Oh this was just too perfect.

"That man has stepped in one too many pieces of gum and other sticky substances," Shawn said noting a man's shoes, "He doesn't bother to clean the bottom of them because he steps in that kind of stuff everyday at work." Shawn was now walking towards the man. "Hmmm...I'm getting something...I'm getting something...You work at an amusement park." The man looked up at Shawn.

"Yeah, how did you know?" the man asked.

"Well, you see I'm a psychic and we're working on the accident that happened at Six Flags yesterday. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

"Well...I work there. I'm actually meeting the victim's boyfriend soon."

"That must have been it! I must have been led by the spirits to you. Can you tell me anything about the victim's boyfriend? Anything at all might just trigger something."

"Well...Jimmy's a sharp guy. You'd think he'd be working at a better place than Six Flags but since he served time..."

"Served time? For what?"

"He robbed a couple of places but he's done with that stuff. He learned his lesson when he couldn't find a job doing what he loved to do. You know he almost got in the tech crew that produced the most recent Sonny Chow movie." Gus and Shawn glanced at each other.

"Thank you for that valuable information but unfortunately the spirits are calling me elsewhere..."

"Hey if you guys are psychics, where's your I—"

"Ahh! The spirits are so demanding. Welp we need to listen to them. Taliho!" Shawn said quickly before the man could continue asking questions. "Go! Go! Go!" Shawn whispered harshly. L soon felt Shawn grab his collar to drag him out of the place. L and Watari were not used to running from their sources of information.

"Okay the guy just happens to be a former robber," Shawn said, "Coincidence?"

"I think not. So where do we go now?"

"Let's go to the victim's friend's house. I'm sure she'll give us some information."


	7. Suspects and Recordings

_Alright so we only have one more chapter after this woo hoo! So enjoy it while you can._

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Suspects and Recordings**

**Monk**

Mr. Monk, Natalie, Captain Stottlemeyer, and Randy Disher walked inside the pharmacy. They were immediately greeted by a man at the counter.

"Mr. Sharpona?" Stottlemeyer immediately asked.

"Yes?" Al said.

"I'm Captain Stottlemeyer head of the homicide department of the San Fransisco Police Department. This is my partner Lt. Randy Disher and this is Adrian Monk and his assistant Natalie Teeger. We would like to ask you a couple of questions concerning the murder of Monica Renalds."

"I thought it was an accident."

"It was definitely murder," Monk said, "You were the only one that wasn't at the party."

"That's correct. Someone had to work at the pharmacy in case of an emergency."

"Did you volunteer?"

"Yes...does that matter?"

"Maybe..." Monk said, "Why didn't you go to the party?"

"Like I said someone needed to keep this place running."

"What was the party for?" Monk asked.

"She got a promotion," Randy said, looking down at his notes.

"Were you up for that promotion?" Monk asked.

"Yes but I don't see what that has to do with this..."

"That's what we call a motive Al," Stottlemeyer said.

"I was here, I answered the phone. You can check the records if you like."

"And we'll do that. Thank you for your time," Stottlemeyer said as they all began to leave the room.

"Oh wait, I would like to buy these sleeping pills," Natalie said as she placed the package on the counter.

"You can't sleep?" Monk asked.

"They're not for me. I figured I'd slip it in Shawn's pineapple upside down cake. This should knock him out," Natalie said. As soon as Natalie finished making her purchase, the four walked out together. As if on cue, Natalie's phone immediately began to ring. "Hi Edward."

"Hello Natalie. How is the case going?" L asked.

"He's the guy," Monk said.

"Who is?"

"Al Sharpona."

"But Monk we have the phone records. There's no way he could have done it."

"He's the guy," Monk said again, "I'm not positive how he did it but I'll figure it out by tonight."

"Shawn and Gus have a suspect as well. Things are moving very smoothly. I should be able to leave in two days," L said flatly on the other line.

"It's too bad we don't have a more difficult case," Randy said.

"Yes. It is unfortunate but we can't decide which cases come up," L replied, "Perhaps I'll see more if I come to visit again. But I must go; Shawn and Gus are turning up the music again."

"See you later at Natalie's house," Monk said. Natalie snapped her phone shut.

"Why are we meeting at my house? Why can't we meet at your house?" Natalie asked.

"Because of Shawn and Gus. They can't be in my house."

"Well you're coming over to clean now."

"Gladly."

**Psych**

Shawn, Gus, L, and Watari all sat scrunched up next to each other on the couch. Ms. Collins, the victim's friend, was sitting across from them.

"So why are you here exactly? You weren't clear on the phone," Ms. Collins asked.

"We're with the health department and we believe that your apartment might be infested with kinjoos," Shawn said.

"Kinjoos?"

"Yes they're little monkey mouse like creatures that are native to this area."

"I've never heard of such a thing." Shawn looked down at the girl's finger noticing an imprint where a ring should be.

"That's because they're rare. We've never seen anything like this. They tend to like small shiny objects such as a ring," Shawn continued, "Have you been missing any such objects?"

"Yeah but I found out who stole it," Ms. Collins said.

"What do you mean by that?" Gus asked.

"My ring was stolen from my house a few days ago along with other belongings. I found out who took it the next day. My friend's boyfriend! Can you believe that? What kind of jerk does something like that? The only reason I found out was because she recognized it thank God. He's lucky I didn't press charges."

"Well, we're just going to check your apartment for a few minutes and then we'll be on our way. Simba, Timon, Pumba let's go," Shawn said as he got up. Gus, L, and Watari followed accordingly.

"Okay so the guy takes from the friend's house and she found out about it," Gus whispered.

"Right which means she must have found out about his criminal record," Shawn said.

"And she probably threatened him."

"I smell a motive. Okay, here's what we're going to do. L's going to call Six Flags in his scrambled alien voice thing and tell them that we need their security tapes for evidence or something..."

"Why can't you just get them yourself?" L asked.

"Because I have to pretend that I never saw the tapes. So you'll call them and get the tapes for the other day at Six Flags and we'll check this guy out and see where he was when the accident happened."

"Don't you think they'll be suspicious that you're asking for a specific day of tapes that a murder occurred on?" L asked.

"See that's the brilliant thing. You're going to ask for more than one day's worth of tapes. Just tell them it's for a drug deal thing or something. Now I suggest we all go back to Natalie's house and have some pineapple upside down cake." L nodded.

"Watari, can you get me those tapes?" L asked his companion.

"I'll get right on it," Watari responded.

"Are you finished inspecting?" Ms. Collins asked from the other room.

"Good news there are no kinjoos anywhere!" Shawn shouted back.

**At the Teeger House**

"Shawn he's on the tape! There's no way he could have done it!" Gus exclaimed as the two sat on Natalie's couch looking at the television screen. Sure enough Jimmy Posito was clearly visible in the security camera footage.

"No, he definitely did it, there has to be some sort of trick or something," Shawn said.

"Mr. Monk his voice is on the recording. He couldn't have done it," Natalie said.

"He's the guy. Without a doubt," Monk responded.

"Is there any more cake?" L asked.

"You had the last piece. All that's left is the pineapple upside down cake and it still isn't finished," Julie said.

"Well it would have been done by now if someone didn't have to be completely obsessed with a children's toy," Natalie said.

"Would you like me to buy more sweets L?" Watari asked.

"NO! He can wait ten more minutes," Natalie said yet she was completely forgetting that she had drugged the pineapple upside down cake so that Shawn would sleep tonight.

"Dude how are we supposed to figure this out? I just want to go home," Shawn whined.

"You're having a hard time figuring yours out? Mine is more difficult than yours," Monk said.

"What? No it's not. All the guy did was use the same thing that Ferris Bueller did in Ferris Bueller'sDay Off. Everyone who's seen that movie could figure it out," Shawn said.

"What?" Monk said, "Yours isn't hard at all. Look at the zeros in the corner of each tape. He made a fake tape and instead of using zeros he used the letter "O"," Monk said.

"What are you talking about?" Shawn said.

"What are _you_talking about?" Monk asked. The two were suddenly interrupted by a ding.

"Oh look the pineapple upside down cake is ready!" Shawn said as he began to take it out of the little oven, "L are you a fan of delicious flavor?" He now set the plate down.

"This doesn't looked cook," L said.

"Really? I put it in for twenty hours," Shawn said, "So anyway let's go over how each crime was committed shall we?"

"And tomorrow we'll go over to both cases and then we're going home," Gus said.

"Okay but first I have an appointment with Dr. Kroger tomorrow," Monk said.

"Right so all of you will have to come with us and wait in the waiting room," Natalie said, "Is that a problem?"

"It won't be a problem at all. We can have our plane leaving that afternoon," Watari said.

"Oh come on you guys aren't going to hang out in Santa Barbara for a few days? Come on L you know you want to," Shawn said. "L?" Unfortunately, the detective could not answer because he had eaten the entire pineapple upside down cake which meant he was fast asleep. It was then that Natalie remembered that she had slipped sleeping medication in the cake just before the four had arrived.


	8. The Reveals

_Here it is the last chapter. Well I'm taking a break from Monk fanfics but I do plan on making another one eventually. However it will mostly just Monk. Enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter Eight: The Reveals**

Mr. Monk strummed his knees as he waited impatiently for Harold to finish his session with Dr. Kroger. He was three minutes over time. L sat in a seat next to him eating a bag of Reeses Peanut Butter Cups. Watari stood next to Natalie's chair as she read a magazine. Shawn and Gus stood across from the three staring at each other. Why were they here again?

"It's been three minutes," Monk said.

"Would you like us to go beat him up when he comes out?" Shawn asked.

"Shawn, knock it off," Natalie said.

"What? Does this guy believe in psychics? Maybe I can psych him out or something," Shawn said.

"How often do you come here Mr. Monk?" L asked, not really caring about Harold.

"Three times a week," Mr. Monk answered. Before the conversation could continue, Harold was coming out of Dr. Kroger's office. "Three minutes late Harold."

"At least it saves Dr. Kroger three minutes talking to you," Harold replied.

"Ouch," Shawn said.

"Go to Hell Harold," Monk said.

"No you go to Hell," Harold replied.

"The only reason I would go to Hell is to visit you."

"What are all these people doing here?" Harold asked as he noticed that room was rather crowded.

"See unlike you Harold I have friends," Monk said.

"Yeah where did you get your friends from the circus?" Harold asked mainly gesturing to L sitting in his odd position.

"Actually we prefer the term "acrobatic entertainment industry"," Shawn said, "Isn't that right Magic Head?"

"Yeah, wait what?" Gus asked.

"There's no eating in Dr. Kroger's office! He just bought a new rug," Harold said eyeing L and completely ignoring Shawn and Gus.

"Well you would know that Harold since you almost had a heart attack the minute you saw the new rug," Monk said.

"As I recall, it was _you_who almost had a heart attack," Harold said, "and I can't believe you're letting this man destroy Dr. Kroger's property."

"Uhh you do realize he's just eating candy right?" Shawn said.

"He's also contaminating the chair!" Harold said pointing to L's feet.

"Leave Edward alone Harold," Natalie chimed in mainly because all this yelling was interrupting her reading of trash magazines.

"You know what you go to Hell."

"No you go to Hell."

"Why don't we just all go to Hell and have a big party? I'll bring the nachos," Shawn said.

"Hell is non existent," L said.

"But if Hell is non existent then how are we going to have a party there?" Shawn asked.

"What's going on out here?" Dr. Kroger asked as he came out of his office.

"He started it!" Monk said pointing an accusing finger at Harold.

"I didn't start anything," Harold said.

"Yes you did! It's six against one you lose and as the loser you have to provide the hundreds of sweets at the party for Edward," Shawn said.

"What party?" Dr. Kroger asked.

"Our party in Hell that doesn't exist," Shawn said.

"Look Adrian, I don't what's going on here but we have an appointment," Dr. Kroger said not wanting to get involved in this conversation.

"He's right Adrian, you don't want to miss your appointment and I need to leave this freak show," Harold said.

"Freak show? We're not the ones that need to come here for therapy," Shawn said, "Well...besides Mr. Monk."

"Just because---" Harold was about to start.

"Goodbye Harold," Dr. Kroger said. Harold paused for a moment before leaving and Mr. Monk entered Dr. Kroger's office.

**Case One: Skull Mountain **

"I'm seeing something..." Shawn said as he played with the controls of the Skull Mountain ride. Everyone surrounded him as he presented his case to the police. "A giant noodle in a circle shape...eat the noodles kids, it's good for you!"

"Spaghetti O's?" one of the police officers said confusingly.

"Yes, Spaghetti O's. No wait! Not "O"s! Zeros!"

"What's this got to do with anything?" the other cop asked.

"A mistake...a mistake in the tapes! Yaaaaaaaaaaa!" Shawn said as he began to go into one of his "spasms". He twisted the dials and other controls of the ride frantically as if possessed by a demon. "You!" He said pointing the criminal. "You used to be in the field of computer technology but couldn't get a job because of your criminal record for robbery. And you continued to rob people but you made one mistake: you accidentally robbed your girlfriend's friend's house. When you gave her one of the trinkets that you stole she recognized it immediately. She threatened to go to the police so you needed to think of a way to get rid of her. You couldn't murder her because the police would immediately go to you so what you did was you told her to meet you at Six Flags. You're a big Sonny Chow fan so when you got on the ride with her it was easy to knock her out by hitting one of her vital pressure points. After that the ride went on and you were home free. But you made another mistake. See to clear you from being a suspect you also duplicated the security tapes to make it look like you were at your proper post during the time of the murder but when you typed in the date and time instead of zeros, you used Os."

"This is ridiculous," Jimmy said.

"Ladies and gentlemen the spirits never lie," Shawn said, "You can check the tapes for yourself. Oh and while you're at it I suggest going on Kingda Ka."

"Busted," Gus said.

"Alright, come with us," one of the officers said as he pulled Jimmy towards the exit of the ride.

"Wow wait until Lassie and Jules hear about this. I mean how many times do you get to solve a murder at Six Flags? Oh I know let's go on the tea cup ride! We still have time don't we?" Shawn said.

**Case Two: The Renalds Case**

Captain Stottlemeyer walked into the pharmacy with everyone else trailing behind him. Al was standing behind the register with a confused expression spreading across his face.

"Can I help you detective?" Al asked.

"Yes you can. You're under arrest for the murder of Monica Renalds," Stottlemeyer said.

"There must be some sort of mistake," Al said.

"There's no mistake. You killed her," Monk said, "Here's what happened: Monica ended up getting the promotion that you wanted. To most of us it seems ridiculous to kill someone over a promotion but you did it none the less. You set a pre-recording of your voice most likely telling callers that the store was closed and they would have to call back later. You then took someone's prescription and brought it to the party. After you slipped the prescription in Monica's drink, you went back to the pharmacy. No one would have suspected you and would have thought of it as an accident if you didn't leave the pill bottle at the party. You did it. You're the guy."

"You can't possibly arrest me, there's no proof!" Al said.

"True, but Edward here has influences that can get us a search warrant. I'm sure we'll find something," Stottlemeyer said.

"Well it looks like a job well done for both of us," Shawn said as Al was being dragged out of the pharmacy, "Now let's go home. I miss Santa Barbara."

"Our plane is leaving soon as well," L said.

"And we'll be sure to contact one another," Natalie said.

"That's right. Maybe we can help each other on other cases," Gus said.

"But for now, let's just go about our daily lives. I'm tired of having to travel around to solve murders," Mr. Monk said.

"Okay, just don't forget about the party in Hell," Shawn said as he and Gus made their way towards the exit. Before they left, Shawn poked his head in the doorway. "Oh and one more thing: I set up AIM accounts on both your computers. The names are programmed in your phonebooks on your cell phone. See you on the world wide web!" L swiftly took out his phone and looked through it.

"SweetFreak98," L muttered as he read the name Shawn had given him, "Watari, let's go." Natalie handed Mr. Monk her phone so he could see his own name.

"LsNumberOneFan...I don't get it," Monk said.

"Don't worry Mr. Monk," Natalie said as they too exited the pharmacy.

**The End**


End file.
